The Creed
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: An Assassin is sent to La Push not to kill but to investigate the strange creatures living in the forest of an Indian Reservation. She befriends a doctor from Forks, she gets invited by a shirtless Indian, and she finds her missing twin. PaulxOC. LeahxOC
1. Lexa Creed

**The Creed**

We have a girl here who's been an Assassin mostly all of her life. Her twin brother disappeared a few months ago and is now considered dead. However, a week ago there was some small evidence that he might still be alive and is now living in an Indian Reservation called La Push. The Creed sends the sister _not_ to find her missing brother, but to investigate the strange happenings in the forest of La Push, where hikers die by large unidentified monsters.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**_

Pls. Read and review!!

* * *

_**"I was cheated out of my childhood, but there was no use crying for it. I was their dog, and I did whatever I could to please my master..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"**_**Lexa Creed**_**"**_

-_Philippines: Busuanga, Palawan. January 6 at 12:34:12 a.m.__ in Asia/Manila time zone-_

My target is Mr. Manuel Garcia; he's a mobster. He has control of 1/2 of the Philippines small secret terrorist businesses, and my mission is to kill him. Naturally, the Creed's job is to help mobsters, but nowadays, we would do any dirt just by how much they were willing to pay us. Creed is the Most Wanted Criminal Organization in the whole word, but not a popular name. Its business is only known through the most secretive black markets in China, Japan, India, Europe, and of course USA. The CIA are still tirelessly trying to hunt us down unsuccessfully.

The Creed does not only provide Assassins in which people from high places hire, but they also provide con-artists, mercenaries, spies, hackers, thieves, and other jobs that could throw you in jail for life. I was taken in by the Creed and was forced to abide by their rules and to grow just to be one of their dogs.

And I am one of their best Assassins...

Right now, I'm in one of the most secluded islands of the Philippines were Manuel is hiding himself in his office. His cover-up is being the CEO of a trade market industry; he's real job is assisting the Terrorists, but he has gained far too much power that he had taken advantage of the terrorists. The terrorists turned their help to the Creed, and the Creed sent a few of us to do the most easiest job in the planet. Kill Manuel Garcia.

"**This is X16, come in, X3"**

I hear Petra's voice coming from my ear piece. I replied, "I'm here, X16, what's your status report?" X16 is her codename and mine X3.

The 'X' represents from what generation we first came in. Obviously, we're from the 24th generation considering what number the letter X is placed on. The numbers after the X represent how we rank: the lower the number, the higher the rank. I'm 3rd-rank in the Generation X out of 100. Of course, there were challenges and duels held between all ranks and even generations, but no would dare cause any trouble for the higher generations and the higher ranks if they wanted to die. For example, a Y78 would try to kill a W2: that would be considered suicidal. Most are contempt on where their ranks are...

"**I'm inside the target's building and I've hacked into their security cameras,"** Z16 said. **"I found your location. You must enter the building un-noticeably. There are guards coming from the East side once you enter the backdoor."**

I got two of my best guns out, and made sure that they were ready and fully-loaded: 600 Nitro Express Magnum, that's what they are. They were customized in a much better high quality for me by T45 from Japan; he's the best at customizing weaponry in the Creed and there maybe others, but I recommend him the most.

I put my guns away as I stealthily head to the back door X16 was indicating. I stopped when I saw a scanner was there and an authorized hand-print was needed to get in. I was about to ask X16 to open the door, but she's already a step ahead.

"**I've unlocked the door for you X3, you may head in**" Petra is ranked X16 for not only her stealth, gymnastic, and agile abilities, but for her outstanding hacking skills.

I opened the back door easily without any disturbance. "I got in," I whispered through the communications.

"**Heads up, Guards**"

I quickly made my way to a hiding place while a couple of guards passed by. Once they did, I spotted a ventilation shaft. Silly of me to choose the shaft to get to the target's office, but I have to do this without alerting anyone in this building.

I got into the ventilation shaft and trusted my instincts to go right. Luckily, I was right.

"**You're heading to the right direction, X3. Just keep going until you hit two cross-paths on opposite sides.**"

I turned on my night-vision goggles and started crawling my way through the shaft up until I could see the two cross-paths that X16 was talking about. "Found it. Which way?"

"**Left, then head down there then turn right on 2nd, but not the 1st.**"

I followed her instructions as I turned left from the two cross-paths and passed the first right before going right on the second time.

"**Okay, keep going until you hit a dead end, and then use one of your gadgets to take you up all the way to the 4th floor vent. It's a good thing that this building has only four floors, or this would take forever"**

I rolled my eyes at her as I got out one of my gadgets to help me. I got out what sort of look like a gun but in it was an iron rod acting as an arrow with a strange sticky substance on the tip. This sticky substance is something that one of our scientist in Creed made; they called it a **mar**. Mar is almost like a bubble gum, but a pinch of it could hold an anvil into a ceiling for several days. It could only be disabled by water, but once its dry, it can be used again.

I triggered the gun letting out an iron rod, with a strong thin cable attached to it, fly up and the mar on the tip of the rod successfully stick itself unto the ceiling. I tugged on the cable wire hard making sure it wouldn't come off. I pressed the return button in the gun and it starts bringing the cable wire back, making the gadget do the work by lifting me up to the 4th floor.

"**X3, how are you doing?"**

"Good," I said. "I'm passing 2nd floor right now"

"**Good. By the way, don't panic when the alarms go off. X9 and X10 are about to begin their distraction"**

I sighed. Those two hooligans maybe very good at this job, but they sometimes over-do it. Like the time they decided to use firecrackers, they almost killed one of China's important governors while X5 was trying to assassinate one of the Full Politburo Members. They almost failed that mission...

Once I arrived at the fourth floor, the alarm went off and I could hear heavy footsteps running through the halls and guns being cocked and ready to fire. All the noises gave me the advantage to crawl faster through the vent without anyone noticing.

"**Slow your pace once you turn right X3. There would be an opening there, and that's where your target's office is,"** Finally. "**There are no guards in there right now, their right outside his office guarding. So yeah, easy shooting.**"Through the communications I could hear some shouting and banging on the door. I hear Petra laughing a bit. "**Oops...I best be going. Anyway, your on your own, Lexy!**" I groaned. I hate that nickname.

Anyway, I did as she had suggested. I turned right and I saw the opening. I crawled over to it and I peeked into the bars. I see Manuel on his chair, afraid and nervous. He was looking through the small TV-set on his desk, and no doubt, X9 and X10's distraction are in plan.

Quickly, I opened the vent and surprised the hell out of Manuel.

"You! What are you doing here?" He demanded as he quickly stood up on his feet, calling, "Guards! Guards!"

I acted fast as I locked the door behind me before the guards could get in. They started banging on the doors and I could hear the gun shots going off, but this was an iron door. Really, not smart to have if you know you're going to get assassinated one day.

"Boss! Boss!" There were shouting from behind the door, but their cries were futile.

I took out my gun and turned to Manuel who was cowering on his knees. "What do you want from me?" He asked. "Please! I'll give you anything! Anything!"

Poor miserable fool; it's really not worth killing him but I am following orders. I could show him mercy by making him offer more money than the terrorists of the Philippines have offered, however, X1 said that this mission could not be bought out. It has to be done...

"Sorry," I said. "You're out."

I don't enjoy killing, but I pulled the trigger anyway and the bullet penetrated right through his skull...

* * *

_-Pacific Ocean. January 6 going to January 5 at 10:16:35 A.M. in US/Mountain time zone-_

"Sexy Lexy!" Carter shouted making his hips sway from left and right, trying to act like a feminine whore.

That annoyed me and also the nickname so I punched him right in the guts. "Shut up. Just shut up." I told him, but that doesn't stop his mouth from running.

We were in one of Creed's private jet planes. Everyone was here and accounted for. Carter is X9, John is X10, and X16 is Petra.

I'm Lexa Creed. The Agent X3 and the best assassin, and I hate the name Lexy. I'll be turning 21 years old by next week. I have long black hair that touches my shoulder, dark brown eyes, average skin tone, body fit, and mostly I'm average-looking; the only thing extraordinary are my skills. My specialty is assassination so my best abilities would be anything about killing, fighting, deceiving, and handling guns. I also have to learn some acrobat skills and need to be sneaky and stealthy. It's all part of being in the Creed...

"Ow..." Carter moaned as he fell to the floor on his knees, writhing in agony, and clutching his guts. A little over-dramatic there...

John quickly ran by his side in frantic hurry and worry, "Oh no! Carter! Carter speak to me, my friend of the best, my brother of the closest! What has _Lexy of the Sexy_ done to you?"

I growled in annoyance and Petra, sitting next to me, was trying to contain her laughter, but a few giggles escaped her.

Carter was coughing and gasping for air as he reached out to John. "Oh John...John... Do not blame Lexy for this! She was only...trying to...stop me...from being a _horrid_ fool!" I snorted a bit and I could see Petra struggling. "Go on without me, my best pal! My Bacon n' Eggs buddy!"

"No!" John wailed. "NO! Don't leave me!" Carter dramatically fainted and John held him in his arms.

"NOO!" He wailed again and unexpectedly, he started singing a song from Whitney Houston. "_I'll always love yoooooouououououou!_"

That did it.

Both Petra and I burst out laughing, spilling our drinks of wine here and there. Carter quickly got up and was completely petrified of John's singing. "What the hell was that?!" He exasperated. "Dude! John! That was creepy as hell! Don't do that!"

John grinned at him widely and tried to make him calm down, "Awe come on, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Like I said, man! _Creepy_!"

I've quickly regained my composure and decided to whack the two dumbbells on the head.

"Ow!" "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Man, you two are dorks."

Petra giggled a bit more and added, "And a bunch of monkeys"

Carter and john both smiled at us as they slung each others arms over the others shoulder like buddies, and both said in unison, "But we're your dorks and monkeys!"

"**I see that the mission is complete," **an electronic deep-voice was heard and seriousness replaced the atmosphere of amusement. A TV-screen came on live and a man in the shadows was shown. That was our boss...the boss of Creed. His identity was never revealed and there was a rumor that he's A1, the founder of Creed from the late 1880s. All the generations of A-N are all dead so they have their photos placed in the Halls of Infamous in the main base of Creed. It has every picture of every agent that was in the Creed, except A1. But that was only a rumor, though I can't help but think that it might be true.

"It's complete, Boss" Carter said. In the Creed, we only call him boss and not A1. Some wouldn't dare ask if he was A1 or call him that, so we just call him Boss.

"**Good job,**" he said. **"You may head back to your base and await for your next mission"** And by what he meant by 'your base' means our base and not his. His base is somewhere else like ours. The Creed has about 75 different base locations from different several countries. Ours are in USA somewhere near New Mexico.

"**Oh, Agent X3,**" He called to me and I responded with a yes. **"I have... a personal mission for you, and only you"** What? "**Please report to your superior**"

The TV-screen was off and there was this really eerie unnerving silence. I glanced at Petra, Carter, and John, and they all were looking somewhat surprised.

"Whoa...that's...rare..." Carter said and I just glared at him.

"What? It's not everyday he assigns a personal mission, and not only personal, but an individual," he said. "I mean I expected that he would give these kinds of missions to higher generations and ranks, but not you"

"This is such a good opportunity, Lexa!" Petra said.

"Although, it feels a little bit off, doesn't it?" John speculated and really, I must agree with him. It does feel a little off and the mission has likely have to do with me personally.

I shrugged at them all and said, "Hey, let me see about this mission first and we'll see how personal this is..."

* * *

_-Somewhere in New Mexico. January 5 at 2:08:57 P.M. in US/Mountain time zone-_

Once we were in our base, I quickly head up into the elevator to the 11th floor, where the whole floor belongs to X1.

I arrived there, and as usual it was isolated and lonely. I've been up here a couple times before, usually by sending in files and reports to X1, but never a personal mission. I walked to the very end of the hallway where the last door is. I knocked and a voice answered, "Who is it?"

"It's me, X3," I replied.

"Come in, X3," she said and I let myself in.

I walked in and I see her on her chair with a folder on her desk. She stared at me before saying, "Come in and close the door." I did as she told me and she gestured to the chair opposite to her and her desk. "Please sit."

I gladly complied and sat on the brown wooden chair. She opened the folder and moved it across the table to show it to me. There were pictures of a forest, and the most peculiar thing was that there was some blurs in it. It looks like some big animal...

"This is your mission, X3," She stated. "Your mission is to find out what these things are. The Boss is mighty interested..."

I was getting suspicious about this, and this looked like a job for a hunter, not an Assassin. I mean, I'm not good with the forests, I'm only good with buildings and cities. "And I don't get to take anyone with me?"

"No, this is an individual mission. It mostly have to do with you" With me?

"Wait, why me?" I asked. What do these pictures have to do with me?

"Remember, X2? Of how he _mysteriously_ died in Washington DC four months ago?"

"What about my brother?" I snapped at her. Alex was my brother and he was X2. Usually when an agent die, the person moves up to the rank, but I didn't want to take my brother's place. I wouldn't let anyone take his place or mine. His rank belongs to me and it's my decision to choose whether I wanted it and leave my rank alone, or give it to another, or just hold it until some agent would dare challenge me for it. I prefer holding it, and if one of the agents wanted it then they would have to defeat me first.

She ignored my crude response and continued, "Well, we have belief that he may still be alive..."

Did I hear that right? My twin, my brother, Alex? Could still be alive?!

"Where is he?" I asked and quickly she gave me a look.

"Do not forget your mission, X3," she said. "Finding your brother is not one of your objectives. In our records he is considered as dead so forget about him. He's out of the creed-"

"Not unless his rank is still available"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, the reason why he is involved in this is because he is the one that took these pictures, and the camera have sent the files to us automatically. His teammates, X56 and X32 returned, but he hasn't. They say that he was attack by some kind of giant animal. We filed him as dead although, a week ago we received a small transmission from his compatible-PC, but it was quickly destroyed."

A compatible-PC is made almost like the size of our pockets. They take forms of wallets or cellphones, anything that's not suspicious. They're mostly our communicators created by the Creed, and its' also a tracking device. All agents have this type of device...

"But what are these things?" I asked.

"You'll have to find out," she said. "Your flight leaves in an hour so go start packing. Take as long as you want with this mission, but check in with us from time to time. If you're not making any progress or are giving us bullshit just so you could have time to search for X2, then the mission will be considered as a failure. Do you understand me X3?"

I nodded to her and said, "Yes, I understand..."

"Good," she said as she closed the folder and handed it to me. "Take this file you. It has every information that you need and the location that you'll be staying in, also you have to pretend to be a new resident living Forks." Forks? "Go now"

Without another second to loose I left and started heading into the elevator.

I can't believe it... I just can't believe it...

Alex...I hope you really are alive...

* * *

And there you go.

Wait until next chapter as she befriends a vampire.

Please review if you really like this story!!


	2. Carlisle Cullen

This chapter is a bit short, but it's satisfying enough.

Thank you to those who reviewed this story!

They are special: **crazychic1234** and **Yining'n'Yanging**

To **Yining'n'Yanging** = I was also thinking of that. Rosalie and Lexa would very much be good friends, but I would also like to add that Esme and her would be good too. I really can't see Lexa being friends with Alice, but I could see her making fun of Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper.

* * *

**"Carlisle Cullen"**

-_USA: Forks, Washington. Tuesday, January 6 at 7:05:41 A.M_._ in **US/Pacific** time zone_-

The folder stated that I would be living in Forks, and my house would be somewhere out of town, but still close to it. I'll be working as a Pharmacist in Forks Hospital. The folder shows a lot of details on the businesses here and some stolen information of the police here. Practically, it's nothing big.

The mission stated that I should have a hard solid evidence to show what these creatures really are, to be a success. This is going to be a bit hard considering how large the forests are in La Push, but X1 said I can send as much time as I can in the forest so long as I'm doing progress...

It was Tuesday morning, and I'm heading off to work. I arrived here yesterday from Seattle and drove 3 hours straight to get to Forks. Everything was all set for me: the food, the clothes, the necessities, everything...

I read through the folder again, making sure I get everything right. My name is of course Lexa Cross. Hmm... cool name. My birthday and my hometown are the same, but most of my records are not the same. They gave me fake certificates that I have graduated college and that I am the perfect pharmacist. Well, the certificate's a liar but the Creed has also trained us for our cover-up jobs. My cover-up job is working as a Pharmacist. The people in the Creed are money-grabbers so they sometimes take 25% of our paycheck, but at least they give us some 25% from the missions that we do. And believe me, 25% is enough for a whole month to last, and we get missions all the time.

"Alright brother," I grabbed the keys from the counter and started heading outside. "Time to find you..."

First I need to get through work...

The drive to Forks hospital was fast and peaceful; two words that I used that don't really sound well together, but if you know the feeling then you'd understand.

I was in the parking lot and I parked my car where it said only for employees. I parked mine right in front of a tree and once I got out, there were some people staring at me as if I've done something wrong. I ignored their looks and head inside.

It was how I pictured a hospital...

Too white...

"Hey, you," some one called out to me and I turned to a nurse. She forced a smile to me and asked, "Are you the new pharmacist here? Ms. Cross, was it?"

I nodded to her. "Yes, yes I am"

"My, you look fairly young to be working a big job"

"I get through it," I said. "So where do I start?"

And so for the next several hours, I was working in the Pharmacy giving out medications/antibiotics to patients and telling them the amount of dosage they should use. During that time, when nurses passed by they would see me and then look away and start talking. Wtf?

It happened several times, and not even 15 minutes had pass. I was starting to get irritated.

"Hey, Lexa," That's Mrs. Kayla Hawkins. She's the head Pharmacist in this small drugstore. She asked, "Is that your car outside right in front of that tree?"

I blinked. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Ohh, it's no wonder things have been noisy," she said and I was even more confused. She explained, "that's usually where Dr. Cullen park his car every morning, but I guess you got to his spot first before he does"

"Was it reserve?"

"No, no, but many wouldn't park there," she said. "They'd like Dr. Cullen to have that spot"

"Who is this Dr. Cullen?" I asked and she smiled slyly. "This hospital's best and hottest doctor," she said. Oh great. "But don't think if doing anything to him, child; he's married. But you know the other girls here don't seem to quite get it yet"

"Ohh believe me," I said with a bored tone. "I'm not interested"

Another pair of nurses passed by and gave me a look before they went on gossiping. I let out a frustrated sigh and decided to walk away, but I stopped when I heard one of them whispered excitedly, "Oh my god, there he is!"

I look at the direction they were staring at, and I see how hot _he_ is. Damn... I would take him, but he's too pale for me.

"Oh Lexa," Kayla called to me and I turned to her. She gave me an all-knowing look and pointed out, "That's Dr. Carlisle Cullen"

Ohh, that's him? No wonder all the girls are all over him.

Some of the nurses around the area started gushing subtle, but it's too obvious. They passed on so many greetings to Dr. Cullen and tried to have a conversation with him, but it looked like he was in a hurry. I snickered. Yeah, in a hurry to get away from those bimbos.

I chuckled a bit more and asking myself, "What is this? High school?"

I heard Kayla sigh and said, "Sadly it maybe is"

When Dr. Cullen passed by, I told him, "Morning"

He turned around and saw me, returning my greeting, "Good morning, and you must be Lexa Cross?"

My eyes narrowed at him and asked, "How does everyone know that?"

There was amusement in his eyes when he replied, "This is a small town"

"Yeah, a small town of stalkers," I joked and I managed to make him laugh. I glanced around a bit and saw the nurses giving me glares; I must admit it looked pretty intimidating...

"Well, you should go," I said. "Maybe I'll see you around"

"I'll see you around too, Ms. Cross," he said. "It was nice meeting you"

"Right back at you, Dr. Cullen," I replied and he took off.

I decided to head back to my office, but I stopped when Kayla was glaring at me.

"What?" She's glaring at me too?

"Child, I thought you said you're not interested with him," she said to me with a disapproving look, and I see why she is upset.

"You misunderstand me, Mrs. Hawkins," I told her. "I'm merely trying to make friends... and do you see _me_ ever making friends with _them_?" I asked her gesturing at the other nurses.

Kayla stared at me for a while before sighing and saying, "I guess not...sorry, I jumped into proportions"

"We all do that," I told her.

So for the rest of my shift, I've been getting glares and looks, even from the patients. Really, now? I just got here and they're watching me as if I'm a criminal. Okay, I am a criminal considering all the people that I have killed despite the fact that they were evil men, but they don't have to know that, or I won't have a choice but to kill them as well.

* * *

-_USA: Forks, Washington. Tuesday, January 6 at 11:50:12 A.M_._ in **US/Pacific** time zone_-

It was finally time for lunch. Kayla won't be able to have her lunch until the next break, but I do. We had this schedule of when would be our lunch breaks; there's first lunch and second lunch. Obviously, I had first lunch.

I decided to take the stairs since I knew that all the nurses would be crowding up in that small elevator shaft. But what I didn't expect to meet in the fire-escape stairway was Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself. He too looked very much surprised to see me.

I raised my eyebrow at him and asked, "Are you escaping from the evil elevator filled with hormonal ugly bimbos?"

There was amusement in his face as he smiled and played along, "Are you also escaping from their evil clutches once _they_ get a hold of you in the elevator?" Huh. I never thought of that.

"Would they really?" He frowned a bit but the small sad smile didn't fade. "They would...it happened several times before..." Several times?

"Geez, you're too popular," was what I said before heading downstairs. "Have you ever told them to back off? I mean you are a married man."

He followed down the stairs as well. "I have tried to tell them that...they can't seem to understand-"

"And because of you being a male you find it necessary to act as a gentleman and decide to take every crappy body–I mean _bimbo_ until your wife would come to save you?" I asked and he didn't reply to that.

I let out a sigh. "Really, I expected better from the _Ohh hot and sexy Doctor_!" Once I said that, I quickly turned around to give him my best glare and said, "That was not my quote...never my quote." Instead of being all surprised and annoyed of my attitude towards him, he was smiling...with amusement as if he was enjoying this.

"Really? Thank you for the compliment," he chuckled as I was dumbfounded.

"When you put that phrase back to my original sentence, it's not so much as a compliment" I pointed out to him.

He frowned at me (that's better), realizing now what I meant about what I said. "Well, you're not nice"

I rolled my eyes at him, grinning and saying, "Whoever said I was nice?"

"Oh right," he said. "I guess that proves that that was your car in front of the tree?"

"Hey, you got there late!" I countered. "So finders keepers, loosers weepers! Besides I don't see your name on that parking space..."

He was laughing again. "True, very true"

"So...how long has these bimbos been chasing you?"

"Ever since I worked here, which is a few years ago"

"And they're still at it?" He nodded solemnly and I let out a whistle. "That's depressing...your wife must be itching to teach them a thing or two"

He chuckled a bit nervously and didn't reply anything to my comment. I'm guessing his wife really wants to say a thing or two of those sluts.

When we were finally at the lower ground level, we exit out the stairway and entered into the halls. Just in time though, nurses came out of the elevator down the hallway: some of them I recognized to be the people that kept glaring at me. Great...

And so we, as in Carlisle and I along with some bimbos behind us, got in line in the cafeteria. Once we bought our food both the doctor and I sat in one of the corner tables, and what do you know? The other nurses just had to sit on the table next to ours.

"Do you eat that much?" Carlisle asked incredulously as he stared at my two trays filled with a variety of food. I gave him a look and he quickly added, "Not to be rude or anything..."

In the Creed, we eat a lot of food and later on we would burn it off. Of course, I'll burn my calories off tonight. Today, I'm eating the equivalent of it, which caused me almost 20 bucks, but who cares? I got more in my wallet.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "I barely had breakfast, sue me for eating like a wolf"

A big grin stretch on his face as if what I said was the most amusing thing to him. Hmm... inside joke or something?

Truth to be told, I always, _always_ eat a lot, and my twin is no different. We were big-eaters due to a high-metabolism. After 10 minutes, I was done shoving the food down my throat. Carlisle was amazed and he asked, "You are human, right?"

I gave him a look and sarcastically retorted, "No, I'm a Porifera. Spongebob's my cousin, you know him?"

He scowled at me and I simply laugh at him. He asked, "What did I do to make you so mean to me?"

I scoffed. "You're the reason why I've been getting glares all morning"

He looked at me confused. "How so? I mean I can understand it now, but have they been doing that before I came here?"

"Yeah, and it's your fault."

"Again, how so?"

"Well, I parked at your parking space, which doesn't have its name on it. And all your crushers started talking behind my back," I pointed out. "So it's your fault."

"Indirectly"

"Still your fault," I smiled mischievously at him. "So in return, let me enjoy this moment"

He gave me a confused look and asked, "What moment?"

"First, give me your food," I ordered him. What? He wasn't going to eat it, and he barely even touched it!

With a bit of hesitation, he pushed his tray over to me and I took the slice of pizza and bit on it. I moaned loudly so that the other table would hear us. "Mmm! Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen!" I said loudly. "You are _such_ a gentleman! I've never met any man who were so much of a dream than you!"

In the corner of my eyes, I could see the nurses fuming and Carlisle noticed this too. At first, he was confused as to why I was saying those words out loud, but now he realized my objective and he held his laughter in and decided to play along.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ms. Cross," he said a bit seductively and I almost laughed. "My wife Esme is a great cook, by the way, would you like to come over this weekend? To my home?"

I mocked a surprised gasp, placing my hand on the center of my chest, and replied, "Why, certainly, Dr. Cullen! I would love to go to your house!" That did it.

"Bitch," I hear some of them murmur of it. I turned to their table and asked, "Excuse me?"

"What? I said nothing!" The lying whore said as she turned back to their friends, and they giggled. However, I was satisfied. They were pissed off enough.

When the whore turned around to look at me again, I smirked at her and she fumed. I turned back to Carlisle and both of us could not contain our laughter anymore. We laughed out loud and some of the tables around us gave us a strange glance. We both got up from our table and threw away our food, before heading back to the staircase.

"I'm going to have to thank you for that," Carlisle said. "So thank you"

"Anytime you need to run away, come and find me," I replied back. "I would love to have some cat fights soon with that bimbo. And in return, you better hold up with that offer of yours."

Carlisle stopped a bit, confused by what offer until I told him, "I'd like to have a taste of Esme's cooking, you made it sound so delectable."

He got what I meant and smiled, "Yes, you should come over this weekend. Esme and my family would very much love to meet you."

And I befriended this doctor in this high-school style hospital. Things are only starting to get interesting...

* * *

So there you go.

Next chapter, Lexa stays for lunch in the weekends at Carlisle's home and she meets the wonderful Esme.

Please review!!


End file.
